SPIRIT
by Raining Eros
Summary: In a time when magic still existed, two individuals from two waring races come together in love and in occordance with prophecy, they are the only hope for the continued existance of all the realms.IxR
1. Chapter 1

Authors NOTE: This prologue has been rewritten and improved to accommodate changes which have been made to the future chapters. I apologise to those who liked the other beginning but it was not up to the required standards and therefore I withdraw it without guilt. Please enjoy the story.

P.S I apologise for not updating sooner. My only excuse is that I had an unscheduled "holiday" which was anything but relaxing and have been recovering from the sheer exhaustion it caused. MOVING ON. Enjoy the story

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: I, RYOUSRAYNE, do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. This statement is applicable to the whole writers fiction and shall not be repeated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was bright, the walls, floors and ceilings seemed to meld together; shadows were banished from every nook and cranny; every surface and interior seemed to be the same colour and every light remained unlit despite the late hour. The Mages who were already seated and who were anxiously awaiting the beginning of the assembly were cloaked in it. This light, it was everywhere, it seemed to see all and give away nothing. 'But why?' mused the latest arrival silently. 'Why now, Why was it here? Was it… , and if it was what was it doing here of all places?' He had arrived unnoticed something that he had become quite adept at. Slowly he crept to an unseen corner in the exterior corridor.

He turned the corner, walking calmly as if he had only now arrived. This time he made no attempt to hide his arrival.

He entered the cavernous hall with the all his usual confidence. It seemed for a second that certain mages froze in time, some even broke off in midsentence, one even went as far as to rub his eyes to ensure that he was in fact NOT hallucinating, but that fraction of time past and all once again continued. However this time he had a collection of discreet observers. His face showed no surprise at what he saw, a fact hat was noted by many of the council and other mages. Then again he was not known for expression of emotion. In fact he wasn't that well known to many in that hall, many of the present magi were visitors, although if they had known who he was the would have known his reputation, after all he was a mystery, and a mystery was always something all mages loved to solve. This mystery status had grown lately though after all he had not been seen for the past hundred years. However for those that did know him and those who had heard of him he was a sight to respect. Not to mention those who knew him and his history noted his appearance with more than the usual deliberation and consideration.

Seemingly unaware of the intense scrutiny rained down on his person , he continued at a even and catlike pace until he reached his appointed seat. A seat that had not been occupied for the past hundred years. As he sat down he mused and debated within his mind about the light and about he reappearance. It wasn't voluntary after all, infact he would have preferred to remain 'missing' for a few thousand years. 'Oh well magi can't be choosers.' He thought resignedly and then he settled down and began to observe the assembled and assembling magi, and then he observed and mentally analysed the source of the light; something that he had finally located at the centre if the floor, directly in front of the High Mages chair.. After all if he had been brought back it was for a reason and it had better be a good one.

The high mage for the past fifteen thousand year, Keichierro Mage of the Winds, entered the assembly hall. His entrance although not concealed went unnoticed by all except the lights source, everyone else was busy speculating about… other matters. The light flashed its acknowledgement causing all the magi who had assembled to cover their eye to prevent themselves from being blinded. Silence fell and the High Mage knew he know had the Assembly's attention.

Silently he surveyed the assembled mages. His eyes took in all, the old the young, the powerful the weak, the natural and the called. He saw and noted all of their presences and then his eyes fell on one. He immediately had to check himself from smiling in welcome and pleasure, such a thing could be disastrous. His eyes took in the figure, the sole figure who wore no mage robes of rank, the figure that he was privileged to know, the figure who represented a strong link to the past and future and the figure who he had not seen for a century. His eyes rested on the mage Ryou Skxlf Shirogane, The Spirit Mage.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And so ends the new prologue. Please tell me whether or not you enjoyed it and please read the upcoming update .


	2. Glossary and info

**Magical Index**

**note this will be updated regularly**

**Mages:** There are two types of Mages in the world. Mages by calling and mages by nature.

**Mages by calling**: These are mages that are not born with the natural gift of magic. Instead they are mages who are able to learn how to control and redirect already existing magic force. E.g. Nature, weather, elements. These mages train for decade for the ability to control what little magic they can. Their life spans are lengthened because of the nurturing nature of the existing magic. They are however mortal and are not impervious to harm. They live mere centauries and are regarded as the weaker mages in existence. These mages usually take the roles of student, healer, crop overseer and other such small tasks. These mages in the height of their power only hold a small fraction of that of a natural mage.

**Mages by Nature: **These mages are mages born with the innate ability to create and manipulate magic. They have all the abilities of the mages by calling as well as hundreds of their own. Each mages has there own forte in the use of magic. To name some of the things, some of these mages are capable of controlling the weather, all can manipulate and use the elements, tap into their life force, create energy, shift the balance between life and death can not completly reverse deathand many other things. These mages are also impervious to may things e.g. disease, climate changes and other such things. Theses mages live for many ages and are almost considered immortal.

**Mage Apprenticeship**: Master magi who travel the continents are always scouting for members of the races wit the ability to become mages. They van sense both mages of calling and mages by nature. This can to completely be explained but it is almost as of they are pulled to these people by an unseen force, as if they are attracted to the unleashed nexus of power. Most subjects found by the mages are reluctant to join the order of the magi. However whether it is against or by their own will they are brought to the magi's marble palace for the training to at least be able to control the magic that rages within or around them.

**Elements**: The magical elements are Fire, Water, Spirit, Earth, Energy, and Air. These are not listed in any particular order. All are strong if used correctly. The rarest though is sprit. It takes an exceptional mage to harness spirit. These elements are often called the simple elements but they are anything but simple.

**Secondary Elements**: The secondary elements are magical elements created by the combination of the simple elements. They are often used to kill or defend they are extremely volatile unless skilfully handled. It takes centauries before the magi novices are allowed to even attempt these strings of magic.

**Mirror Spell**: A magic force consisting of water and spirit perfectly bound. This force is used to reflect and redirect opponent's attacks. This is an extremely complicated form of magic and it is takes centauries to be able to perform one strong enough to redirect even one opponents attack.

**The Palace Entrance tests**: To determine newly apprenticed mages abilities, strengths and weakness, he or she is made to perform several complicated tests. Theses tests determine what magic forces the mage in question is able to harness, which elements of magic are their strongest, which elements are their weakest. They determine whether the mage is one by calling or one by nature. The display how the mages physical abilities correspond with their magical; ability. Failure of the test often results in accidental death.

**The Mage Feuds**: A few centauries ago these took place. The magi were debating over the dark arts. Many opting for its disbandment. This feud was solved when the practitioners of the darkness left the magi's palace. Other than foe small rumours they have not been heard of or seen since.

**The Mage Wars**: Twenty thousand years earlier a great magi war took place which determined the future current time for all the other races. Half the mages wanted to take control of all the aces while the others opted for allowing the races to govern themselves and to simply offer their services where they were needed. Te greatest war took place over this. Magi aught for centauries alongside them fought the creatures they fought over. In the end those in favour of the freedom of the races triumphed. It was at tis time that Mage Shirogane resigned his post.

**Mage Keichierro**: He is the current High mage of the order of the Magi. He is twenty three thousand years old and he is a natural mage. His strengths are the elementals fore and Air. He was a young apprentice during the Great Mage Wars; his master teacher was the Mage Shirogane, whom he succeeded in position.

**Mage Shirogane**: He was one of the most powerful magi in the mages history. During the Great Mage war he was the High mage of the Magi Order. He specialised in spirit MAGIC. He is the only known High Mage to resign fro the position of High mage. He disappeared around fifteen thousand years ago. He supported the freedom of all the races.

**Mage Pai**: He is a Mage by calling and the second adviser to the High mage Keichierro. His strength is channelling nature's spirit; this is a rare strength for a mage by calling. He specializes in the magi archives and is a student of the prophecies. He does not take well to being bested at anything.

**Mage Master Ryou**: Ryou is half mage, half spirit. His father was the Mage Shirogane. See above. Concerning his mage abilities he is strongest in spirit and water, but he possesses strong abilities in all elements. This has not occurred since before the Great Mage wars. His spirit blood allows him to transform into a small cat, control darkness, bend light, and see people true spirits and souls. He is the only known mage to be able to control abilities before he entered the palace. He is also the only being who has ever been able to enter or exit the palace without once being detected. He is sarcastic, smart and a loner. The races, novices and enemies call him the "Soul Master" a title that secretly amuses him.

**Scroll room of Scribes: **This is a room in the Magi Palace containing all the copies of the original prophecies. It is named for the scribes who sit there for centuaries penning the copis. The original scrolls of prophecie, due to their valuable and delicate nature, are stored in a volt in the High Mages Chambers.

**Channeling:** The act of using magic


	3. chapter 2

Authors Note: It is here not that many people seem to like this story but none the less give it a second chance please.

Please review and let me know what you think of the alterations to the first chapter and what you think of this chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………

He had called the first full Assemblence of the Magi Order in fifteen thousand and twelve years. It had not occurred since the Mage Wars, a time when he himself had been a novice. He had deliberated and debated with himself for quite some time over whether or not to hold the full assemblence, but then he had concluded it was indeed imperative that he did all he could. The consequences of not taking action were dire. This assemblence was to be his first move in what he hoped would be the plan to prevent a war greater the Mage War, infact this was a battle he was starting to prevent the war of the Races. A war that the Mage feuds had sparked and now must end.

Again his eyes rested on a sole mage, Ryou, the Spirit Mage was a necessity for the plan. He just didn't know it yet. High Mage Keichierro almost smiled Ryou was probably one of the keys and had been since birth. He recalled his first meeting with the young mage and then definitely had to prevent himself from laughing.

Ryou Shirogane was the most promising mage in fifteen thousand and twelve years. Since the Highest Mage had left to be precise. He had come to the Magi Palace almost three hundred years ago, at the infantile age of eighteen. From the first second that he had entered the palace walls he had caused a stir. Ryou was a natural mage; a breed of mage which was becoming scarcer through the centauries. His power was seemingly limitless and outweighed the collective power of several powerful mages in their prime.

It had been a quiet and uneventful day when he had appeared. To this day Keichierro still remembered the events that had occurred, his emotions over the past were partly amused and partly intrigued. The High Mage had been sitting through yet another boring meeting of the High Council - who he privately thought was a collection of pompous windbags even if they were the most powerful magi in existence- when he had entered. Here was the first of the many oddities that had followed. He had entered of his own free will , an unheard of event considering that although the people of the lands respected and revered tem they feared joining magi ranks.

The High Mages eyes twinkled in amusement to this day when recollecting what happened next.

The High Magi Council had been debating over a trivial mishap concerning the Scroll room of Scribes when the heavy and ornate doors of the Great Hall had seemingly opened loudly, seemingly out of their own accord to admit a sole solitary figure.

The council had been surprised to ay the least and in their obviously slightly stunned state they had broken off in mid debate to stare at the newcomer. No one had dared to intrude upon a council meeting since the Great Magi Wars, besides which they had posted some of their most capable magi apprentices to stand guard against interruptions, namely intruder's eavesdroppers, mischief-makers and possible spies. The council shared a solitary thought, 'What was the meaning of this?' They left strict orders for the guards to stun any who tried to enter, so it came as even more as a surprise that the boy, whose entire passed lifespan was equivalent to but a passing moment of their long and eventful lives, entered the room unhindered.

Infact this boy had entered the room as if owned it and everything in it, he even took his time closing the doors, although this was unsurprising as they were heavy and it was hard to close them manually. He walked at his own pace giving off a powerful and predatory aura within that sole and simple act. But before he could reach the clear head of the table , Pai; a mage by calling; the high Mages second counselor leapt to his feet, being the first top recover form the strangers entrance, the newcomer had come to a holt in the center of the room. "Identify yourself immediately!" he demanded with a voice which would have had several novices and many apprentices and even mages quaking with fear, but which seemed to have no effect on the newcomer. At least not the expect reaction. To this day the High Mage felt chilled at to what he had seen in the boys shockingly crystal blue eyes, they had flashed dangerously and then seemed to grow cold as ice.

He had nearly stepped in but he had sensed that he shouldn't so he had checked the impulse and simply waited for the next events to occur. Pai had made his demand s yet again; still the newcomer had not answered seemingly growing colder as he became mere and more offended at Pai's tone of voice. In retrospect he could understand his reasoning, as Pai really had been quite rude and prejudiced. After the third repetition of his demand Pai had finally lost his temper.

Keichierro remembered how he had felt the familiar feeling of Pai harnessing and channeling a thread of existent spirit force in an attempt to force the boy to speak, and then he remembered feeling and unfamiliar extremely powerful force of secondary element, more powerful had he had ever felt before bar once, being created altered and channeled. He had then watched in astonished fascination as Pai had seemingly frozen and become covered with ice within and eyes glance. Apparently the boy had power, and he had felt the spirit power being used by Pai as well. Pai stood their, a living ice sculpture. Keichierro had expected him to harness fire or another element to free himself but had then sensed that although Pai was trying to do just that he was finding it impossible. Keichierro was just wondering why when the strange young had spoken for the first time and provided the answer.

"I placed a simple block in the ice. If he swears on his Magi honor to withdraw his own attack I will release him from my own." As an afterthought he added " Blink one if you swear." Pai did so and within the same time period it had taken to freeze him he became unfrozen. Keichierro had glanced over to his colleague, gestured for the others who had risen to be reseated and ten turned his gaze to the now extremely intriguing young man and politely asked, " So what may I ask is you name young sir? And why have you seen fit to intrude upon today's meeting? Also what have you done with all my guards?"

Before the blonde had been able to answer the hall doors had burst open to no admit the previously absent apprentices who had been assigned to guard the entrance. As one they all channeled different strands of power each with the intent of subduing the intruder. The natural mages mainly opted for secondary elements.

Faster than any normal human being the boy had spun and released a Mirror Spell.

Keichierro remembered that at the time he had been quite astounded, as had the council and later the apprentices, that spell was far beyond the capabilities of one his age. But having seen the things he had since accomplished he wasn't really that surprising.

The mirror spells force had caught all the apprentices off guard and they had all found themselves trapped by their own spells.

Then gracefully as a cat the boy had turned back to face the council and Keichierro; who were now once again speechless; and said " My name is Ryou and I'm here to learn about my gift."


	4. Chapter 3

Hello SPIRIT fans. Thank you for being so patient between my last update and now. As I have previously stated I have a hard time finding time to write these days but fear not, I will be updating with a bit more regularity for a short period of time, I hope. Ok so here you go, an update. Oh and one more thing, I'd advise rereading the previous chapters it helps.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well naturally after what he could do upon entrance with no training he had him take the usual palace entrance tests. They found that he passed all of the tests, with little or no difficulty. This not so small accomplishment added weight to his fast growing mystery and reputation. Keichierro remembered watching his test. The test showed that Ryou was a natural mage, something that had already been suspected although not confirmed. He displayed amazing strength in all the magic elements and second elements something which was a rather rare occurrence, considering most magi were limited to one maybe two elements, however it wasn't unheard of as it had been fifty thousand years ago when another magi had entered the palace. However although strong in all, Ryou did have a tendency to favour Spirit and Water as his base elements. But the most remarkable thing the tests revealed about Ryou was that he possessed power that no other current Magi was known to have and he already possessed full control over all his gifts as well as a grace and speed of movement, these were two abilities which took many magi decades possibly centauries to learn. In brief, it was highly unusual and extremely abnormal. The only conclusion that Keichierro himself had been able to draw from this was that Ryou was not fully mage in fact it was likely he wasn't even fully human.

Slightly concerned and extremely curious, Keichierro had summoned Ryou to his high chambers. He remembered the anticipation he had felt. When Pai, who had taken a distinct dislike to Ryou, had led Ryou into the chambers he had seemed to know why he was there.

Once Keichierro had dismissed Pai he'd had sealed the room, opting to go without guards.

Ryou had stood by the window overlooking the garden and he had held Keichierros cat in his arms. Keichierro remembered how he had felt unsettled by the sight of that cat so calmly being held by Ryou. Normally the feline wouldn't let anyone near and yet it seemed to love Ryou. He had gestured for Ryou to be seated while he himself had sat in his own chair. He had then gone on to ask the simple yet complicated question, "What are you?"

To this day Keichierro would swear that that was the only time he had ever seen Ryou smile. Ryou had sat down, placed the placid cat on his lap and smiled. His reply was "It took you magi long enough to determine for yourselves that I'm not a complete Mage." Keichierro had frowned at his tone but remained silent, waiting for further explanation.

Ryou had obliged. "My father was Mage Shirogane." That single sentence alone caused Keichierro to sit back in shock. This potentially explained a lot about Ryous power. Mage Shirogane had been one of the most powerful magi ever known. He had been the Highest Mage, the most powerful mage ever known, and he had been the only High Mage to resign his post. He had left the Magi's Marble Palace almost twenty thousand years ago.

Ryou had paused to give Keichierro time to recover and absorb his newly bestowed knowledge, knowing that the news would temporarily affect the mans concentration. Having waited for what he considered to be a suitable amount of time he continued his explanation, knowing that what he would tell the High Mage next would astound him. "My mother is a spirit. Her spirit name has no human translation but in soul it is Shxlf." Keichierro had shivered at the sound of spirit speech. It was a common reaction considering it was the speech of life and death. " You would know her better as the leader of the spirits during the war. 'The Spirit of Battle'."

This was all too much for Keichierro to handle and he expressed this in the only way he could think of at the time. He dowsed himself in icy cold water, which he had harnessed.

Ryou had been quite surprised at this to say the least but he remained seated and quiet. The cat, used to seeing his master do strange things simply stayed on the new mans lap, thoroughly enjoying her fur being stroked.

Keichierro had dried himself within seconds and then he had once again looked at Ryou, subconsciously assuring himself that this was not a dream. After all dowsing himself in that bone bitingly cold water would have woken him up if it had been a dream. Seeing Ryou still there, albeit slightly confused, he had decided that he had not in fact been dreaming, nor had he lost his mind and therefore he could remain with a clear conscience in his seat of power. Smiling at what was no a reflection of a ghost from the past he said, "Well this is certainly an unusual and exciting occurrence." Ryou had simply sat back, waiting for the questions that he knew would come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes he had inherited powers from his mother." "To name a few; control of light and darkness, animal transformations, speech of the spirits, spirit sight." "Yes he transformed into a cat. Yes he is immortal thanks to his spirit blood." "Yes he already had full control of his spirit gifts." "Yes he had known his father." "No his father had finally passed away a few years ago." "Yes his mother mourned." "Yes she still led the spirits." "No he could not reveal the location of the spirit sanctuary." "Yes he was aware that there were magi who now battled the spirits." "No he would not side with either side, neither the spirits nor the magi could expect his support." "Yes he was aware that he possessed control over all the elements." "No, no one had taught him control, he ad simply always been capable of it."

Once the lengthy question and answer session ended Keichierro was considerably more informed, although there had been questions Ryou had refused to answer, and Ryou was visibly weary. Keichierro had sat back and contemplated all that he had learnt, while Ryou had resumed his stroking of the cat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keichierro had been deep in thought for quite some time, debating with himself and reasoning and examining every point and aspect. When he had eventually emerged from his thoughts Ryou had been nowhere in sight. Knowing that he had sealed the room, Keichierro reasoned that he must still be present. It was then that he heard a strange sound, at least it wasn't as strange as unheard before in the high chambers. Standing up he had peered over his desk, he hadn't been able to believe his own eyes. There on his chamber rug was his own cat and a beautiful, sleek cat of unknown origin playing with an old empty ink well. Keichierro had rubbed his eyes and then decide to take a chance and ask, "Ryou?" The gravy kitten had looked up at the sound of his name, holding Keichierro in place with is unfathomable blue eyes and then it seemed the human form of Ryou stood where the grey kitten had been. Keichierros only comment was, "You spirit animal form I assume." Ryou nodded his head once in confirmation of his assumption.

Shaking his head in mild wonder Keichierro had the reseated himself and said, "I will allow you to study here, and your teachers will be selected at the next meeting of The High Magi council. I presume you will not storm into it this time. I will not ask you to take a side during this feud between the Spirits and Magi, instead you like myself shall be allowed to maintain a neutral position. I will also not reveal you spirit heritage to anyone outside of this room but I must ask you to do the same. Please understand that the use of you spirit abilities and gifts in front of others is as of the moment strictly prohibited. You will be treated like all the other novices; you will not be allowed any special privileges. You will be answerable to all discipline." Ryou had nodded his understanding and then left the room.

It was not until much later, when Keichierro himself had tried to leave the room that the room had still been sealed when Ryou had left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Foe the next few years Ryou studied as a novice at the palace. However although he was a brilliant student, he was on e of the most stubborn and mischievous as well. He refused point blank to wear the robes of a magi novice and he always got into all sorts of mischief, not that it was ever proven that he had anything to do with the various pranks by which many were caught, of course. Spirits are after all mischievous creatures when they aren't working, so although no one knew of his spirit side besides Keichierro, it wasn't surprising. He progressed rapidly, faster than any other novice. He had possessed an amazing control and knowledge of his gift when he had first arrived; within the first three years at the palace he possessed enough control and knowledge to challenge even some of the strongest masters.

His path to success was not however uninhibited. Like any other novice he was not permitted to leave the palace, yet time and time again at various and unpredictable times he would leave the palace for brief periods of time and then return, seemingly having not been gone at all. Upon his returns he was always punished yet he would always disappear again. His progress was also noted by the other novices, many of whom felt extreme jealousy at his progress and theses novices were not afraid to express their feelings verbally, physically or magically. Amongst these jealous novices were two of Pai's favourite pupils, Kish and Tart. They were both natural mages and considerably stronger tan their teacher Pai but they did not as of yet possess his skill or control. This however did not prevent them from trying to harm Ryou. They would set many small trap charms, pain nets and many other similar magical tricks, and then they would wait. Unfortunately for them Ryou never seemed to trigger them. Sure he walked through them but they never triggered. This anomaly puzzled them to no end. They would watch him walk through the traps and they would wait for them to be triggered, but they never worked. And then to top it all off, when they themselves tested the traps after they had failed they seemed to work twice as well as they should have.

After many failed attempts they, along with many other jealous apprentices confronted Ryou. Fully intent on even resorting to physical violence to put across their displeasure. It was then that he surprised them all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The group had approached and surrounded Ryou, who had been reading silently by the courtyard well. They had only just finished surrounding them when he had stopped reading, closed his book and motioned for all around him to be silent. He placed his book beside himself on the well wall. Strangely he had transfixed all. He seemed to look at everyone at once, an impossibility they later reasoned since they had had him surrounded. Some claimed his eyes had glowed, others claimed his entire being had glowed and some had even claimed that he hadn't glowed at all but had rather seemed be the nexus of gathering shadow. Yet all later agreed on what had happened next. It had suddenly gone. Darker than it had ever been before. No one had been able to see through the pitch darkness. No one had dared to move, speak or channel. It was during that time of helplessness they had heard what they thought were words spoken in another language. The words to this day haunted them. No one could repeat them but everyone who had heard them had sworn that they had been chilled to the very depths of their souls. Once the words had been uttered the light had reappeared as suddenly disappeared. Many had rubbed their eyes in pain. It was only few minutes later after they were able to focus again that the circle was no empty. Ryou was nowhere in sight and no one else had moved.

No one knew how long he or she had been in the dark and no one knew how Ryou had accomplished it. But everyone knew it was him who had caused it. That was the reason why so many of them never tried to fight Ryou again.

Not long after that occurrence, Ryou was promoted to the Rank of Magi. He had been deemed fully capable of continuing his own education without the guidance of other magi.

For the next hundred years no one except knew where Ryou had been, whether he had been present at the palace or not.

Until now that is.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay well that my update. I hope you enjoyed it. It's going to start to get more interesting next chappie. But let me know what you think of this one. No killing burners please. Bye 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello readers. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy with exams and studying for exams. But that is now finished, and I am finally doing what my of you have requested…updating. I hope you'll forgive me for my past inactivity and enjoy this new chapter in the story SPIRIT. Also please not that I shall no longer be updating the index in the index chapter but will instead explain any new word, concept or power in or after each chapter. Okay well, now that I've bored you with my gabble, I'll reawaken you interest by proceeding with the new chapter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

High Mage Keichierro raised his arms above his head and all were silent. The lighted orb glowed at a comfortable illuminating intensity and all the assembled magi focused on their leader.

"My fellow magi, today I call to order the first meeting of the magi in fifteen thousand and twelve years. I welcome you to the Marble Palace. I apologize to those I took away from the world and I promise to make this as brief as possible." Keichierro paused, allowing the sound of his voice to travel to all. As he waited he turned his gaze to Ryou Shirogane and continued, "My brothers and sisters, I have received grave news. The gravest news that I could ever receive." The magi all waited, as he seemed to search for words. All waited in a drugged type of dread.

"My friends, my family, my children… before I shall bring a messenger, the likes of which we have not seen for fifteen thousand years. I pray that you shall remain seated. I pray that you remember your oath as you entered these hallowed walls.' I come to this place to gain knowledge, I acknowledge that not all knowledge is shall be mine. I pledge to learn the facts. I promise to hear and speak the truth. I pledge to forever learn and I shall honor every soul as my teacher.' This is the oath you all made when you entered the order of the magi for the first time and this is the oath I wish you to remember. Remember what we are, remember who we are and remember our purpose. We are protectors. We are teachers. We are learners. Today we shall learn a dreaded lesson. Today …"Keichierro paused, he and lowered his hand over the illuminating orb. He continued with a slight break in his voice ad tears in his eyes, "today …I present our guest, and the messenger of the age…" golden light shot from his hand into the orb.

"I present to the Magi order the elfin Seer, Ichigo Eerste Angelica eon Mommiya, seer and key and descendant of the first seer."

Suddenly the string of golden energy flowing between the high mage and the orb ceased.

Each mage leant forward in their seat. Ryou raised his eyebrows in speculation.

The room was thrown into darkness.

And then there was light again as the torches on walls flared to life.

Where the orb had been stood a girl.

Slender, regal, closed in what appeared to be a mist of greens and blue. Blindfolded.

The magi stared. Ryou Shirogane felt his stomach tighten and Keichierro knew it had been done. Now all would be revealed. He only hoped his suspicions all proved to be correct otherwise he had just made the biggest mistake of the age.

All held their breath as she raised one of her arm and pointed at one person.

Ryou paled and the magi stared at the being a Key pointed.

The spirit mage.

The Spirit mage stared back. And then the girl spoke.

"To this land comes a curse. A war for our existence. Dark magi return. Necromancers come. The darkness follows. The Keys are revealed. The tests of Mortality begin. The War of Existence has begun." Her voice seemed infinite yet silent, it was like nothing anyone had ever heard. She faced the still silent assembly.

"The Magi must prepare. The races must meld. Only two shall win the battle. The worlds fate shall now be determined."

The Girl collapsed. The spirit mage caught her. The pair disappeared and the High Mage reseated himself.

Chaos Appeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Necromancers**- Evil beings which reawaken the dead, but who don't return them to life. They have the ability to turn the dead into ghouls. They hate all those who are alive and will stop at nothing to eradicate all life and magic from world.

**Ghouls**- mindless resurrected beings, obedient, ruthless and completely controlled by their makers

**The War of Existence**- a war that was prophesized thirty-three million years ago by the first seer. It is said this war shall determine the existence and fate of the world

**Seers**- a seer is one with the ability to see the future and the past. They can be from any race. Their power is uncontrollable and often causes the being to become insane. The few who remain sane are so powerful they can see through the ages

**The first seer**- was an Elvin prince. He was said to have been the only seer to understand all his visions. He only had twelve. The third was the Prophecy of the War of existence. It is said he cried for a year after seeing what was to happen.

**The Prophecy of the war of existence**- The prophecy states that the age of the war of existence will be time of trial, pain and suffering with to possible results. The one being the destruction of the world the other the salvation through sacrifice of the two keys.

**The Keys**- The purest beings of the age. Each age there are new keys. Their identities are not always known. Their power is one that becomes limitless.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ok guys I know it's short and I'm sorry about that but I seem to have lost my rough draft so I have to rewrite it. But I hope this tides you over for now all will be explained next chapter. Bye


End file.
